Different types of treatments or coverings are provided for windows, doors and other architectural openings to serve both aesthetic and functional purposes. It is known to provide decorative coverings over generally unsightly window treatment working mechanism. For example, solar shades and other roller shades are provided with a roller or other implement on which the shade material is rolled when not in use. For motorized shades, and manually operated shades used to cover large windows, the operating mechanism of the shade and the material when rolled thereon can be quite large, visually prominent and decoratively displeasing. Accordingly, for aesthetic purposes, it is known to provide a covering fascia that attaches to brackets at the ends of the window treatment that attach the window treatments to a wall, ceiling or other structure. Since it may become necessary from time to time to access the working mechanism of the window treatment for adjustment and/or repair, it is preferable that the fascia can be removed without great difficulty, so that adjustments or repairs can be made.
Known systems by which decorative fascia are connected to brackets generally involve the use of fasteners or interference fits between the fascia and the bracket. However, known attachment systems are difficult and cumbersome to use. Attachment and detachment can be especially difficult when the shade is mounted close to the ceiling or in a corner of two walls where it is difficult to hold the fascia and/or to use tools that might be required to fasten the fascia. Further, to hold securely, the interference relationship must be accurate, with close tolerances to ensure that the fascia is not too loose so as to fall, or too tight so as to be difficult to attach and detach.
Accordingly, improvements in such attachment systems to facilitate attachment and detachment of fascia will be advantageous.